


For You

by ktnicole



Category: Love Rosie (2014)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Love Rosie (2014) Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktnicole/pseuds/ktnicole
Summary: An alternate ending to Love Rosie in which Rosie moves to Boston with Alex, yet still keeping her pregnancy a secret from him.
Relationships: Rosie Dunne/Alex Stewart
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

For You  
Chapter One

Rosie fiddled with the candle that stood alone as a centerpiece on the café table she was occupying. She was anxiously waiting for Alex’s arrival, and as if on cue, he rushes into the café and slides into the empty seat across from her.

  
“Okay, I’m sorry,” Alex rushes out, obviously out of breath from his hurried entrance. He lifts up an envelope which seemed to be viciously opened, a cheesy smile stretching across his face.

“Um- I- I’ve got news,” he excitedly whispered.

  
Rosie looked down to her hands which she’d been previously twiddling with before responding a low, “Me too.”

  
“Here, read it!” Alex shoves the mail in her direction, eyes scanning her entire face as she reacted to his acceptance letter to Harvard University.

  
Her face was filled with shock as she read a bit of the letter out loud, “A scholarship to Harvard? Alex, that’s so great. Congratulations.”

  
The extremely overjoyed boy in front of her was nearly bouncing out of his seat, “What was the news? Did you hear back from Boston College yet?”

  
Rosie’s red rimmed, swollen eyes looked up to meet his own eager blue ones. There was no possible way she could tell him the truth. How could she? If she were to tell him, her best friend in the entire world, that she was pregnant, she knew exactly how he would react. Alex would not hesitate to cancel his flight to Boston and drop his entire future just to be there for her. An acceptance to pre-med school at Harvard University is what Rosie had grown up hearing her best friend dream about. She was not going to let her own actions selfishly cost him his future.

  
“Yes, that is the news. I got my acceptance in the mail earlier this week.” She smiled a tight-lipped smile, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes.

  
“Wow Rosie! This is incredible! Have you already booked your flight?”

  
Shaking her head and a shrug of her shoulders, she said “No, I wanted to properly make sure we booked the same flight.”

  
Alex nodded in agreement,” Why don’t you come around to mine later? We can purchase your ticket and pack up. I was hoping we could leave as soon as possible, considering Harvard is allowing me an early arrival.”

  
“Oh, that’s no problem. Sure.”

  
The two friends talked a bit more before Alex had to leave. He wanted to call off his relationship with Bethany before his departure from England, because he was not sure she would be loyal enough to commit to a long-distance relationship. As Rosie walked home alone, she could only imagine how wrong this entire situation could turn up. She’d never withheld any information in her life from Alex for as long as she could remember, and now she was keeping a secret so large that it could ruin everything.

“Rosie, darling! Alex is here!” Rosie’s father called up the stairs as she was gathering up her carry on and luggage for the flight.

  
“Ugh! Just a minute!” she called back down, struggling to avoid her bags toppling down the staircase.

  
She entered the living area, using her mental checklist to make sure she had not forgotten anything she needed. Then came the moment she was dreading the most. The goodbyes. Leaving her family was a hard-enough task as it was, but telling her father goodbye hurt her in ways she could not explain. The relationship and bond the two shared was very unique, and he was always the person to turn to when she needed an adult’s advice. Now, not only was she flying to another country to study for the next four years to come, but she was also keeping the fact that he was a grandfather from him.

  
Rosie knew her father would never be disappointed in her, for he was wrapped around her finger since the day she was born. But this was an entirely different mess she’d gotten herself into this time, and she couldn’t bare the idea of letting him down.

  
Before climbing into the taxi, he pulled her tightly into one last hug.

  
“Your mum and I are so proud of you, sweets. You’ll make an amazing hotel manager someday.”

  
Rosie’s hazel eyes flooded with joyful tears as she pulled away from her father, planting a quick kiss on his cheek. She settled down into the back seat of the taxicab next to Alex as he told the driver their destination was the airport. The driver sped off, and she watched out of the back window as her family faded away into the distance. One single tear fell from her eye, but it was quickly wiped away by Alex’s hand.

  
“Hey,” he murmured. “We will go back to see them on holidays. This is our new adventure Rosie. We’ve dreamed of this for years.”

  
Rosie nodded, “I know, I will just miss them is all.”

The flight to Boston had been extremely stressful for Rosie due to the fact that she had never flown in an airplane before. Alex on the other hand took the flight like a champ, not once showing any signs of fear or hesitation.

  
The two teens were now in Alex’s dorm at Harvard University, unpacking and organizing his belongings. Alex and Rosie were both introduced to his roommate, an art major named Herb, as they were unboxing the final crate of Alex’s belongings. His bedding set matched the one he’d had back home, and his desk was lined with pictures of his family and friends. Amongst the pictures was a photograph of him and Rosie laying in a fort the two of them had built. They had to be around 5 years old, but the memory was fresh in Rosie’s mind. Alex’s side of the room fell together perfectly and made him feel as if he was home. As if he was still in England.

  
Looking at the clock made Alex realized just how late it was.

  
“I didn’t think it would take this long to unpack,” he said, eyes scanning the room. “I know it isn’t allowed, but maybe you can just spend the night in my dorm? I’m not sure if they will let you sign into your dorm this late.”

  
Rosie cleared her throat, hoping he wouldn’t ask too many questions for her to answer.

  
“Um- well, I actually am going to be staying in an apartment right off campus. The manager of the complex left my key under the mat so that I could move in whenever I got here.”

  
Curiosity and confusion caused Alex’s eyebrows to knit together, “Why would you need an apartment if it’s just you Rosie?”

  
“I just would prefer the privacy. You know, the dorms at Boston College aren’t nearly as posh as your ivy league school.” She joked, nudging his shoulder a bit before continuing. “Something about moving to a new country and living with three strangers doesn’t quite sit well with me.”

  
Or maybe it was the fact that she was three months pregnant, and in six months she was going to give birth. While she never looked it up, she was positive babies couldn’t live in a college dorm room.

  
Alex found Rosie living alone very odd. He’d known her his entire life. He’s loved her his entire life. Never, not even once, had she mentioned this living arrangement to him before. However, he brushed off his wariness as basic worry, making his way to Rosie’s apartment to help her settle in.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosie and Alex were officially three months into their first year of college. Alex was thriving as a pre-med student, acing absolutely all the classes he had. Rosie had it a bit rough, considering she’d began getting morning sickness once her second trimester was nearing its end. She had missed quite a few assignments, because she had to skip class in order to avoid puking on the entire class. Her belly was only growing larger and larger, getting ridiculously harder to conceal. Eventually, she was going have to tell Alex the truth. Otherwise, how would she explain that a baby appeared into her life? The dropping of a stork at her doorstep?

  
Rosie thought she was doing a great job at pretending everything was normal in her life. She got to move to America and attend her dream college, all the while spending every moment possible with the boy she loved. However, Alex could see right through her.

  
Something was off about Rosie, but Alex just could not put a finger on what it might be. She’d been awfully emotional over the littlest bits of things, but he thought that perhaps she was just overwhelmed with her schooling and the big move. Rosie had also been very quick to snap out rude remarks whenever she saw fit, something she would have never done back home. Her chestnut hair that usually hung down past her shoulders in waves was always pulled up into a loose bun, and Alex swore the only clothes she wore once school began was humongous sweaters that swallowed her entire tiny frame. Was she depressed? Was asking her to move to Boston with him too much? And because he couldn’t come up with any other reason his best friend was acting so abnormal, he mentally confirmed that depression must be the root to her odd behaviors.

  
It was a late night in Rosie’s apartment, and she and Alex had agreed to having a horror movie night. Alex’s roommate turned out to be a bit of a control freak, constantly snooping around in Alex’s things, so he spent majority of his time studying in the library or hanging out at Rosie’s apartment.

  
“Alex, pause the movie please. I need to go use the loo.” Rosie groaned, placing the half empty bowl of popcorn down on the coffee table.

  
Alex grabbed the remote and paused the movie, face fully contorted with confusion, “Again? You just went 30 minutes ago.”

  
Rolling her eyes nonchalantly, Rosie tried to think of any possible excuse she could to explain her frequent bathroom habits. She couldn’t just tell him that her child found it ideal to bounce around on her bladder all day long.

  
“I drank too much of my drink is all. Don’t worry about it.”

  
By the time she returned from the restroom, the entire bowl of popcorn was gone, all devoured by Alex’s greedy mouth.

  
“Alex! You ate it all!”

  
“Well it’s not my fault you took forever!” he quickly quipped back laughing. “Now it’s my turn to use the loo. Go fill up the popcorn bowl if you’d like. If not, I’ll just do it when I get out.”

  
Rosie set off to the kitchen, searching the pantry for the last bag of microwavable popcorn. Alex had the idea she wouldn’t do it and would force him to, considering he was the one who ate it all. He finished his business and washed his hands, but there was no hand towel in sight. Squatting down, he opened the cabinet door below the sink. It was kind of too dark to see anything properly, so he stuck his hand in and felt around for it. Large body towels. An unopened box of tampons. Toilet paper rolls. Finally, he reached the hand towels, and snatched one up, only for the entire stack to come toppling out of the cabinet onto the floor.

  
“Bollocks,” he muttered, trying to refold the towels and place them back where they belong.

  
Under the last hand towel, however, there was a surprise. He wasn’t sure if he was seeing things right, due to the dim lighting of the bathroom. Alex went ahead anyway and picked it up, tilting it directly under the light fixture above the vanity. A pregnancy test. A positive pregnancy test. At least he thought it was positive, he’d only seen these in movies before. His thoughts were going 100 miles per hour as he tried to figure out what he’d just discovered. Was it Rosie’s? No. There was no possible way something like this would happen to her. There was no possible way his 18-year-old best friend was pregnant and didn’t even tell him about it.

  
Grabbing it with both of his hands, he slowly made his exit from the bathroom.

  
“Ha! And you have the audacity to say I take forever!” Rosie laughed, back facing towards him. “Don’t worry about making the popcorn, I did it alr-“

  
She turned in her seat on the sofa to look at him, and that’s when she saw it. His eyebrows were knitted together, looking down at the pregnancy test, then up to meet her eyes.

  
“Rosie,” he mumbled. “Is this what I assume it is?”

  
All color drained from her face and her mouth dropped wide open. Rosie felt as though her heart had dropped completely into her stomach, finding a new home with the unborn child her best friend just made the discovery of.

  
“Alex, I-I can explain.” She muttered out, tears already filling her eyes.

  
Tears were already swimming in the pools of his blue eyes. He didn’t look angry, he looked hurt. Heartbroken in fact.

  
“You’re pregnant?” he stammered out, taking a seat on the opposite end of the sofa.

  
She hesitated for a moment, trying to conjure up the right words to say, but all she could do was nod her head pathetically and whisper a soft, “Yes.”

  
“Wh-when did this happen?”

  
Rosie had been keeping this secret to herself for so long, having no one to vent her worries to or to release her stress. While she knew she would not be able to hide it from Alex, or everyone for that matter, forever, she never thought about how she would tell anyone. She had already hurt him so much, and the last thing she wanted to do was deepen the wound in his heart. If she was going to release everything she kept locked up inside, she was going to do it properly.

  
“Remember the school dance in May? Right before school went out?”

  
Alex’s only response was a short and slow nod.

  
“That night, I was so jealous of you and Bethany. Well, just Bethany I guess. You and I were supposed to attend that dance together, but instead you went with her,” Rosie paused to clear her throat and wipe away a few escaped tears before continuing. “After that horrendous incident happened with Greg and you took me to the hospital, I purchased a morning after pill. Ya’ know? Just to be safe. The box says its only ninety-nine percent accurate, but I guess it would be my luck to become the one percent.” She laughed sarcastically which was broken into a sob.

  
Alex rose from his spot and seated himself directly next to Rosie, closing the distance between the two of them. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against his chest as she sobbed into him. Stroking her hair gently with his hand, he pulled away enough for them to continue their conversation.

  
“What happened to Greg?” he whispered softly.

  
Rosie rolled her eyes aggravatedly at the slight mention of the complete idiot.

  
“He miraculously got a job in Ibiza the minute he heard,” she mumbled into his chest, wiping away the streams that just could not stop leaking from her eyes. “And now I am a college student and a teen mum, who has to raise her child all alone.”

  
Alex pulled back from Rosie, grabbing her hands with his own.

  
“You aren’t doing this alone.”

  
She sniffled, tugging on the ends of her jumper, “What do you mean?”

  
Looking down at their intertwined hands then back up to her entrancing hazel eyes, he sighed. “You aren’t raising this baby alone, because I will be raising it with you. I love you Rosie Dunne, and I will do whatever it takes to help you be the best mother you possibly can be.”

  
The three unspoken words were out into the air. Both of them were highly aware that they had feelings for each other, however neither of them ever wanted to push the boundaries past their friendship. The bond they shared was too special, too important. Alex and Rosie would never risk losing that, but once the words tumbled out of Alex’s lips, there was no going back.

  
“You went to that dance with Greg, because I was too afraid to confess that I was in love with you. That I am in love with you. And if we’re being technical here, you are in this bloody mess because of me,” he paused, tracing circles on the back of her hand. “So no, you are not alone.”

  
Rosie smiled genuinely for the first time in what felt like ages.

  
“Although I do have one more question. Why didn’t you tell me?”

  
Rosie’s smile faded quickly, and her head dipped back down.

  
“This position at Harvard is your dream, Alex. You have talked about becoming a doctor since we were in primary school. I was afraid that if I told you, it would’ve held you back from your dreams. And that is not fair to you.”

  
“Hey,” he said, tilting her head up with his hand gently. “You do not have anything to worry about now, okay? I want to do this with you. For you. We are in this together, always.”


	3. Chapter 3

Once Alex broke the barrier of their friendship and confessed his love for Rosie, everything changed, but in the best way possible. Their once subtle flirty remarks turned into lovely compliments, and they did not have to fight the urge to cuddle one another when they slept in the same bed anymore. Alex officially moved out of his dorm, gratefully leaving behind his past interactions with Herb, and into Rosie’s apartment. And while all of these amazing changes were occurring, not once did either of them discuss what their status was. Alex never asked whether Rosie would like to be his girlfriend or not, they just naturally fell into a relationship together.

Rosie’s mental health went up tremendously, having the weight of her secret off of her chest. Her grades in all of her classes began going up, and she began wearing maternity clothes that showed off her beautiful baby belly. No longer hiding behind humongous jumpers or staying indoors, she felt free and happy for the first time in seven months.

Alex decided it would be best if he cut back on his credit hours for his classes, only taking four classes instead of his usual seven. He would have dropped even more of his classes, but there was a minimum requirement that he must take due to his scholarship. And although Rosie begged him not to, he used this spare time to get a part-time job as a receptionist at a prestige medical clinic. If Alex were any other college student, there was no way he would’ve gotten on there, but with some connections due to his father, he managed to get a spot at the front desk. The pay was exceptionally better than any other part-time job he looked into, and he wanted to save up as much as he could before the baby came.

Rosie was nearing the end of her third trimester, half-way through her seventh month of pregnancy, so the couple finally began preparing a nursery for the baby. The entire house became baby-proof. There were locks on all cabinets and drawers, and Rosie even made sure to put rubber bumpers on the corner of every sharp surface possible. For two freshman college students who were about to become parents, Rosie and Alex believed they were doing an exceptional job.

Alex was sitting in one of his night classes- organic chemistry of all things- when his phone began vibrating violently in his pocket. The vibrations rattled against the metal chair, causing noise to echo throughout the practically silent classroom, causing everyone to turn in his direction and look at him. With a red, embarrassed face, Alex pulled his cell phone from his pocket to stop the ruckus when he realized it was Rosie who was calling. Instant worry flooded his entire body. Rosie would never call him during a class, unless it was a serious emergency.

“I’m sorry,” he said to his professor while grabbing his bag, “I’ve got to go.”

He could hear his professor calling something out to him, but he was already too far out the door to hear what the teacher could have possibly said. Urgently, he accepted the call on his phone.

“Hello?”

An unfamiliar female voice comes through the speaker, “Hi, is this Alex Stewart?”

Practically panting with worry, Alex stutters out, “Yes this is. Who am I speaking with?”

“Mr. Stewart, I am Anna, a nurse at Mass General Hospital. Your girlfriend Rosie has gone into premature labor.” the nurse says rushed, yet politely.

“N-no, she’s only 36 weeks! She can’t be delivering this soon!” Alex stutters nervously into the phone.

By this point in time, Alex is in a full sprint in the direction towards the hospital. Massachusetts General was only ten minutes away from his location on Harvard’s campus, and there was no point in trying to wait for a bus to arrive.

“I’m afraid there is a complication with the pregnancy, and we will have to perform an emergency c-section. Unfortunately, your baby’s umbilical cord is wrapped around its neck and is cutting off its oxygen. We usually never deliver important information like this over the phone, but considering the circumstances, I believe that you should know now. The doctor is prepping Rosie for the surgery as we speak.” Anna pauses, “Mr. Stewart, your girlfriend is begging for us to wait for you to be here for the delivery, but there is no time for us to waste. I recommend you get here as fast as you possibly can.”

Alex hangs up the phone as he continues sprinting as fast as he possibly can. Within seven minutes he makes it to the hospital and rushes up to the receptionist.

“My girlfriend Rosie Dunne, she’s going into an emergency c-section. Wher-“ his rushed and frantic words are cut off by Rosie’s voice.

Turning around, he finds her being pushed by a medical team towards an operating room.

“Oh Alex! You made it!”

He grabs her hand with both of his own, feet following the path as the hospital bed is being pushed.

“Don’t worry darling, I’m right here. I promised you wouldn’t do this alone.” He smiles placing a kiss on her hand.

A tear rushes down Rosie’s cheek as she nervously giggles and nods her head. They reach a certain point in the hallway where a nurse politely tells Alex that it is time for him to put on a scrub cap and gown. He does as he is told, and within ten minutes, he is squeezing Rosie’s hand as the doctors successfully deliver and save her child.

“Congratulations, it’s a girl!” the doctor announces, passing the baby off to a team of nurses who place the baby in the NICU bed and hover around her.

Rosie musters up the energy and lifts her neck as high as she possibly can.

“Why is she not crying?” her loud and shaky voice is filled with fear. “Is my baby okay?”

The nurses begin to suction the baby’s nose and mouth, and the first sob escapes the sweet baby girl’s little lungs. Relief automatically rushes through Rosie’s body, and her exhaustion hits.

Alex and Rosie get settled into a peacefully quiet hospital room in the labor and delivery wing. Rosie has the little girl swaddled tightly in a snug little blanket, and Alex leans over the bed in awe. He thought he knew what love was. He grew up with that love. But now, seeing her in such a raw and intimate moment with her child made his heart swell immensely. Although that baby was not biologically his, Alex never knew he could love someone so tiny, so much.

“Rosie, darling. I’ve been meaning to ask you something.” Alex lowly says, watching as the tiny baby’s entire hand wraps around his one finger.

He smiles softly, “You both mean so much to me, and I promise I will never leave your side. Especially when you are raising this beautiful angel… So, I was wondering if I could sign her birth certificate and legally be her father?”

She wasn’t sure if it was from the number of hormones in her body or because of how in love with Alex she was, but his question caused a soft sob to escape her throat.

Rosie nodded automatically and whispered, “I would love nothing more.”

Alex presses a gentle kiss against Rosie’s forehead, and a soft knock on the door interrupts them. Anna, the nurse who called Alex about Rosie’s early delivery, sticks her head into the door.

She greets them both, “I am sorry if I am interrupting you, I was just wondering if now is a good time to get the baby’s stamp prints and birth certificate done?”

“Oh, please, no. Now is a perfect time,” Rosie smiles.

“Okay, great.” Anna says. “Why don’t we do the birth certificate first?”

Anna brings out the official document from Rosie’s file and places it on the hospital rolling tray, so they have a hard surface to sign on. She points to where each parent is meant to sign, and Alex and Rosie place their signatures on the specified lines.

“Welcome to the world, Katie Rose Stewart. Mummy and daddy love you so much already.” Rosie whispers to the baby, gently brushing their noses together.

Rosie’s entire pregnancy journey was scary, rough, and chaotic at best, but with the fresh smell of a baby and the love of her life by her side, she wouldn’t have had it any other way.


End file.
